Time Wings
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: Kateria and her friends are on the run from Ozur when a group of sorcerers attack them, sending them through time and space where they end up in Ozur's castle eight years ago. There they meet his "son" Zadkiel in the past and learn that not only is Zadkiel not actually his son, but he's an angel the Demon King has enslaved and tortured.


**AN: So, I'm pretty sure I am the only person in this fandom, but it's an AMAZING book series that really deserves more readers. If somehow you stumble across this fic, I have the description from Amazon of what the book this is based off is about down below. If you're interested in reading it, you can find it on Amazon. Just look up Shadow Wings by May Deitrick. It has a pair of white wings surrounded by lightning on a blue and black cover.**

 **Description of book:** **Kateria has grown up struggling to survive. Everyone lives in fear of the immortal Demon King, Ozur. Kateria is forced to conceal her illegal, magical gifts or risk being viciously executed by Ozur's soldiers. Soon, she is horrified to learn that she poses more of a threat to the Demon King than she imagined for she is the prophesized Destroyer. Hunted by the Demon King's minions and his slave Zadkiel, Kateria frantically stays one heart-pounding step ahead of them on her terrifying journey to the safe city of Basaine. Zadkiel, the archangel, has been Ozur's slave for sixteen years and is relentless in his pursuit. He must succeed if he ever hopes to win his freedom from Ozur. Never did he expect to choose between his freedom and the life of the girl he loves. Shadow Wings is an epic, fast-paced, young adult, fantasy fiction set in a dystopian future.Kateria was traveling with her foster brothers: Logan and Hayden and their friend Evangeline when it happened.**

 **For those who possibly have read the book, it takes place after they meet Evangeline, but before Kateria and Zadkiel have their moment with the frozen lake.**

The four of them had settled down for the night, having not run into anything dangerous today. By anything dangerous, she meant Zadkiel, King Ozur's evil son. King Ozur wanted to kill Kateria because of the magic she was born with. It made her the Destroyer, the only person in the world who could end immortal life, meaning she could end his life. So, Ozur sent his son after Kateria to capture her.

Kateria, her friends, and the rest of the world had no idea that Zadkiel wasn't actually Ozur's son, but rather was an archangel he summoned and enslaved, but with what was about to happen, it wouldn't be long before they began to discover the truth.

A group of sorcerers wearing Ozur's colors burst from the trees and attacked them. Kateria and her friends launched into action. She used her magic to spray frost at them, dousing the fire they launched at her. Evangeline attempted to levitate some of them. Logan threw his daggers. Hayden couldn't fight, so he just hid in the background, protecting his cat, a grumpy gray feline named Fluffers.

One of the sorceresses shouted a spell at them. Evangeline countered it with her own. A bright white light filled their eyes and then suddenly everything went back.

Kateria woke to the feeling of someone shaking her and a harsh voice in her ear.

"Wake up, peasant!"

Her blue eyes snapped open with alarm. She and her friends were lying on an onyx floor being roused by a group of guards—Ozur's guards.

Horror filled Kateria's veins as she stared at them in fear. This was it. She and all her friends were going to die.

"King Ozur won't be happy to know you're sleeping on the job," one of the guards said.

"What?" Kateria murmured in confusion.

"We will report this to him," the guard said. "Come on."

Terrified, but confused, Kateria and her companions followed the guards.

They told the four of them to wait outside while they spoke to Ozur.

Once they were alone, Logan demanded, "What the hell are we doing here?!"

"Yeah," Evangeline said. "I mean, teleportation is a thing, but that's not what happened to us. There was a giant flash of light and then we're suddenly here unconscious. That's not how time travel works."

"And they don't know who Kateria is," Logan said. "What spell did you use, Evangeline?"

"I was trying to teleport them away," Evangeline said. "It's not exactly an easy spell, Mr. Dweeb, but we had to get rid of them somehow."

Logan made a face at the nickname she'd given him. "And what spell did the other magic user cast?"

"How should I know?!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Guys," Kateria murmured.

"What is it?" Hayden asked her, petting his cat.

"I have an idea as to what might have happened to us," she said. "Evangeline, is time travel possible?"

Her green eyes widened. "In theory, yeah, but… no one has ever accomplished it before."

"What if when the two spells collided, we did?" she asked.

"Then… we teleported through time and space and now Ozur and his guards think we're his servants?" she asked.

"Maybe," she said. "We'd have to ask what year it is to be sure."

"Who are we going to ask?" Logan asked. "And how are we going to phrase it without seeming totally crazy."

"We are crazy," Evangeline said.

"You know what I mean," he waved her away.

Before anyone could say anything else, the guards emerged from the room again.

"So, are we going to be executed?" Evangeline asked.

The guards chuckled darkly.

"No," one of them replied. "But you might wish you were."

"Why?" Hayden's brown eyes widened in fear.

"Apparently, the king says your punishment is to tend to his son," the other guard said. "Good luck with that."

"What do you mean tend to his son?" Kateria asked, Zadkiel's face flitting across her mind.

"Well, he's down in the dungeons right now," the guard said. "Ozur wants him cleaned up and brought to him. So, you'd better get going."

The guards headed off, leaving Kateria and her friends to locate the dungeons.

Eventually, Kateria, Logan, Hayden, and Evangeline found Zadkiel's cell after asking for directions from a maid. They also asked her what year it was and found that they had gone back in time eight years.

"So, wait," Logan said, "if Zadkiel is sixteen now, does that mean we're going to be dealing with a demon eight-year-old?"

"Unless Ozur made him immortal, too, and he's older than he looks, probably," Evangeline said.

"What do you think he's doing in that cell?" Hayden asked, eyeing it warily.

It didn't cross their minds that Zadkiel might be locked in the cell. Well, it crossed Evangeline's, as she had heard stories about what Ozur did to his child, but it didn't occur to any of the others that perhaps Zadkiel wasn't doing anything nefarious in there.

"Probably torturing kittens," Logan said. "Let's go in and find out."

Kateria bit her lip and opened the door.

Nothing could prepare them for what they saw inside.

Zadkiel wasn't torturing anyone and he didn't look any different from the sixteen-year-old version of him they knew in the future. However, he did look as if he had been tortured. He was lying in the middle of a pentagram. Blood was splattered all over the floor and walls. Attached to the walls were hooks, covered in both dried blood and slick fresh blood. Zadkiel was lying on his side. There were lash marks on his back, causing blood to flow from the injuries. His golden eyes were closed and his body was very still. Kateria wasn't even sure if she could see him breathing.

"Is he _dead?"_ Logan asked bluntly, horror entering his baby blue eyes.

Kateria glanced at her friends. They all looked a little green, even Evangeline.

At the sound of Logan's loud voice, Zadkiel growled. The sound made him sound like a wild animal, like he wasn't human.

They all stared at him, hair standing up on the backs of their necks.

"What do we do?" Hayden whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Kateria stepped forward.

"Kateria, what are you doing?" Logan's eyes widened in alarm.

"Our new job?" she asked, still a little in shock over the whole situation. "If we don't do what we were told, Ozur might actually execute us and then we'll never find our way back to the present."

Logan looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't know how. So, Kateria moved toward Zadkiel and crouched down beside him. He seemed to sense her presence. His golden eyes snapped open and he stared at her, as if daring her to make a move.

"I… I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a soothing voice. "It's okay."

Zadkiel raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Kateria almost laughed at the sassy new expression adorning his face. It seemed so out of place considering the tortured state he was in.

"Your father sent us in here to clean you up," she told him. "He said he to see you."

Zadkiel's eyes narrowed at the mention of Ozur, but he nodded a little, shifting his body into a sitting position.

Kateria glanced around the room and thankfully spotted a key. "Logan, could you get that for me?"

"Why me?!" he looked horrified.

Evangeline sighed. _"I'll_ get it seeing as he's too scared."

"I am not scared!"

"Ha! Yeah, right," she cackled. Evangeline grabbed the keys off a hook on the wall and tossed them to Kateria.

"Thanks," she said before proceeding to unlock the chains binding Zadkiel's wrists and ankles to the floor.

Wincing, Zadkiel rose to his feet and took a step forward, only to stop on the edge of the pentagram. Kateria rose to her feet as well, staring at him quizzically.

"Aren't you going to release me?" he asked.

"What?" she was confused.

"From the pentagram," Zadkiel said.

"I… I don't know how," Kateria said.

"He didn't tell you the words of releasal?"

She shook her head.

Zadkiel frowned, but told her what they were without further questioning.

Swallowing hard, Kateria repeated them back.

Zadkiel stepped out of the pentagram.

"Why were you stuck in a pentagram like a demon?" Evangeline asked.

Zadkiel growled at her, furious at the suggestion that he was a demon when he was an angel.

"Is that your answer for everything? Growling?" the young witch raised an eyebrow.

Zadkiel stopped growling. "No."

"There we go," Evangeline said, "you do know how to use words."

"Evangeline!" Hayden squeaked in horror. What if Zadkiel killed her for talking to him like that.

To their surprise, Zadkiel's lips quirked up and he moved past Evangeline to pull his shirt and armor off the wall. He started putting it on.

"Um, Prince Zadkiel? Shouldn't we clean you up first?" Kateria asked. "Do something about the wounds… the blood?"

He shook his head. "No, King Ozur won't care. He might even like the sight of the blood."

"Why?" Hayden asked.

"Because he's a sadist," Zadkiel said darkly, finishing putting on his armor. "Will you help me get up there?"

"Do you need help walking?" Kateria asked.

"I don't think so," Zadkiel said, "but you never know."

She nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," he said.

The five of them exited the room together. Kateria and her friends all exchanged glances that held a similar line of thinking: who was this person and what did he do with the Zadkiel they knew in the present?

 **AN: Well, I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. If I get some readers, I would love to continue it.**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
